Taking Over Me
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: An ancient curse is taking over Ginny, slowly eating away at her self control. She hides alone, fear ripping through her body. Who is Sasha? Why does she haunt her dreams? What does it have to do with Tom? Why can't Draco leave her be? R
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back and I'm re-writing another one of my stories!! Woohoo!! Lol I've just been on this story madness and I can't stop. So, my immortal is getting re-written. I hope ya'll enjoy because this was one of my favorites…Enjoy!!

My Immortal

Chapter One: Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Summary: A meeting one night between Draco and Ginny have them thinking about each other more fifth year, but nothing that happened in the book will happen here. I hope ya'll enjoy.

"The most forbidden love is the love that is the strongest felt." Amber Mangus

It was freezing out, a chill racing through the air and Draco quickly wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. The moon stood high above the night, majestically among the beauty of the sparkling starts. They created a silhouette on the frost felt ground. Draco leaned with his back to the bark of his favorite tree, trying to ignore the antagonists of the world. All he wished to do was shut his eyes and feel what it felt like to be completely free of all burden. To be able to walk through the castle without curious eyes following him and without whispers in his departure from a room. That's all he really ever wanted, was to be treated as someone who wouldn't turn out to be his father. But, that was his destiny and Draco understood that. He would be the murder his father wanted and he would do anything in his power to make his father proud. That was his place in the world.

Letting his eyes search the castle, Draco wished he didn't have to come back to this hell every year. He saw the way people looked at it, like it was a sanctuary, but to him it was a nightmare. For at the end, when he departed from this hell, he would enter another one. One ten times worse. But, it wasn't about sanctuary. It was a bout choosing a side and Draco chose his side. It wasn't like Potter and Weasel would welcome him with open arms into their precious fight against the Dark Lord. Not that he wanted the bastards to. They would be the first to succumb when Draco carried out his plan.

They had it so easy. Potter had always been worshiped. A hero in the eyes of his peers. What sort of torment had he known in his lifetime? Yes, he had lost his parents to the fight, but better to lose parents that loved you then to have ones that didn't. In the end, Potter would go down fighting and for that Draco hated him. Everything about Potter reeked of glory and fame. What a bastard.

Another burst of cold air swept over him and Draco stood. A letter from his father would be arriving soon and he wouldn't miss it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly Ginny ran out of the Common room and down the corridor. She couldn't take it any more, all the secrets all the lies. No one trusted her with anything, and she was tired of being left out. She was tired of walking into a room, and everyone would go silent, waiting for her to leave. Bursting out of the doors, she ran quickly across the grounds towards the lake.

Picking up a few rocks, she tossed them with all of her might into the calm waters. All she ever really wanted was to be free of all the burdens her family put upon her. She loved her family and friends with all her might, but sometimes she felt like a shadow in their presence. Not to mention the way Ron was always treating her like she was a kid. Ginny could talk being ignored, but she couldn't take being talked to like she was two!

"Bloody git of a brother.. How dare he boss me around like a bloody two year old. I'll show him!" Ginny softly murmured to herself. Picking up another rock she brought her arm back to throw it, when she heard as twig snap behind her.

"Weasley." The voice was cold, dripping with venom, and Ginny knew exactly who it was. Holding the rock tighter in her hand, she slowly turned, coming face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. As if this night couldn't get any better.

"Go away ferret." Turning back to the lake, Ginny hoped that Draco Malfoy would for once just turn and walk away, but as she heard his sneer, Ginny knew that he would never leave her alone. She was too tired to fight tonight. She was tired of fighting, she just wanted to curl up in a shell, where she didn't have to deal with the world, especially Draco Malfoy.

"Now Weasle, why would I do that? Especially when you're such an easy target. So, your brother treating you like the filth you are?" Picking up another rock, Ginny held it tight between her fingers.

"Say what you wish Malfoy, but I'm not in the mood to exchange insults with someone who isn't even worth my time." Letting the rock fall to the ground, Ginny turned to walk back up to the castle, when she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. Turning to face Malfoy, Ginny tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but it was useless.

"Now Weasle, didn't your mother teach you to have respect for you betters? Seeing as about have the population of the Wisarding world is your better? Now, respect should be given to those who deserve it." He wasn't going to leave without a fight, so Ginny was going to give him one. Grasping his hand with hers, her eyes now blazing with fury, she yanked it away.

"What gives you the right to even think you can put your hand on me?! I may not have your money, clothes, or fucking mansion, but I have more than you'll ever have. I have a mum and dad who love me, friends who care about me, and most of all I don't fight for a murder! Run back and play with your death eater friends Malfoy, because you're never going to amount to anything else. And don't you ever put your hands back on me, I can't even stand to look at you much less touch you! You're scum, and you make me sick!" Malfoy's face was red and his breathing was hard, but Ginny didn't back down. She stood matching his cold stare, ready to take anything that he threw at her. It seemed that he wasn't going to say anything, so Ginny turned to walk back up to the castle, when she felt hands on her shoulders. Before she knew what was going on, Malfoy had picked her up, one hand behind her head and the other behind her knees. Too shocked to reacted, Ginny just laid in his arms still as a stone. The next thing she knew, she felt her body being engulfed by a freezing cold. Opening her eyes, gasping, she sat in the lake dripping from head to two. Starring at him through her soaked hair, she saw his all too familiar smirk.

"You think you're so clever Weasle, that you know everything. You say I'm scum for choosing to be a death eater, but at least I've chosen a side. I know who I am, where I stand, do you? I see you following your brother and his friends, but you don't fit in. You're just little Ginny Weasley, the person too pathetic to find herself some real friends, or the little red head who is scared of her own shadow. Who are you, Weasel?" Ginny sat, too shocked to speak. Watching Malfoy walk away, she just sat in the lake thinking about what he said.

Finally, she pulled herself out of the muddy water, dripping wet, but that was the least of her problems. As she made her way back to the Castle, she couldn't help replay Malfoy's question over and over again. Stopping at the front doors, she let her fingers linger on the handle repeating the same question in her head. Who am I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat at breakfast the next morning, trying not to think about what the youngest Weasley had said to him. What did she know anyway? She had never lived one day in his life, she didn't have to put up with his father. Scanning across the Gryffindor table, his eyes found the unmistakable red hair and freckles of Ginny Weasley. She sat, her eyes down cast, picking at a piece of toast. She looked how he felt, confused and annoyed. He didn't know exactly how she did it, but she managed some how to look innocent all of these years. Most girls grew out of their innocent smiles and large innocent eyes, but she didn't. If he didn't know her or that she was a Weasley, he might almost feel sorry for her. Almost. Large brown eyes locked with his, and they stared at each other, neither one wanted to break the contact. It was as if they were trying to understand each other, seeing what made the other one tick.

"If I didn't know you better Draco, I'd say you were having a staring contest with the Weaslette." Pulling his eyes for hers, Draco nodded his head towards his friend Blaise.

"Good thing you know me better." Blaise sat next to Draco, and grinned.

"Wouldn't it be the funniest thing, a Malfoy and a Weasley!" Blaise demonstrated a shocked expression, by bringing both hands to his face and making his mouth a huge O. Draco couldn't help but grin at his best friend's behavior.

"I wouldn't say funniest, but disturbing yes." Shrugging his shoulders Blaise turned back to his food and Draco was about to do the same thing when he heard a shrill voice calling his name.

"Oh! Draco I was so worried about you! You didn't come in last night, and I didn't see you this morning!" Pansy placed a hand over her heart, in an over dramatic gesture. Draco rolled his eyes, and was about to tell her to go away, when a voice drew his attention across the Great Hall along with everyone else's. A very red Ginny and Ron stood yelling at each other.

"Ronald if I wish to go swimming in the middle of the night, it isn't any of your business! I don't bug you, Harry, or Hermione about what you talk about do I?" Draco watched as Ron's face grew even redder.

"You.. I .. You ..," A bunch of Slytherines snickered at the red head.

"No I don't, so just mind your own business!" With that Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall leaving Ron embarrassed and confused.

"I tell you one thing mate, she has a temper as fiery as that red hair of hers." Draco nodded his head in agreement, and turned his attention to the doors she had just run out of. There was a lot of things he didn't know about the littlest Weasley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was pure evil, and Ginny knew it. Ron had just asked her a simple question and she had gone off on him like he had read her diary and placed it in the Daily Prophet. Not to mention on top of everything else Potions with Snape was horrible! Usually she did well and paid attention, but not today. She had been to preoccupied thinking about what Malfoy had said to her. So when Snape had asked her to tell him what the proper ingredient was for the sleep drought, she had drew a blank. Malfoy was the one to blame for her behavior. Ever since their conversation she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to her. How dare he try to act like he knew her? He didn't even know one thing about her. Then why did the little voice in the back of her head keep telling her he was right? Shaking her head, Ginny started the climb to Gryffindor Tower. It was time for her to apologize, and most of all time for her to get Draco Malfoy out of her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter!

"You will always have a first love, and a first heartbreak." A.M.

So, here's chapter two. Hope you all enjoy. Here's to my reviewers:

USAFAgal: here's the more you requested. Hope it pleases.

xxxxxxTashaxxxxxx: I'm glad you liked and this story goes in a very odd direction. I already have 15 chapters written. Hope you enjoy!

-IvyBlonde- oh yeah there's more lol a lot more! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two: Tom and the Closet**

"Draco, don't you want to come down to dinner with me?" Draco groaned as Pansy gave him a pair of repulsive puppy dog eyes. They actually did make her look like a pig. Sighing, he gave up telling the idiot no. She was like a fly; something you couldn't get rid of unless you kill it. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Pansy in the middle of a high end table, an apple in her mouth.

"What's so funny Draco?" Rolling his eyes, Draco walked into the Great Hall, searching for Blaise. Finally spotting him, Draco made his way over and sat down. Grabbing a roll, he took a bite trying to ignore all of Pansy's comments. It was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, do you think I'm pathetic?" Looking up from her book, Hermione shot Ginny a surprised look. Ever since dinner, the young redhead had been acting quite odd. Placing her bookmark inside, she snapped the book shut.

"Ginny, you're a lot of things: headstrong, stubborn, bubbly, but pathetic isn't one of them. Trust me. Why do you ask?" Ginny gave a small shrug and turned her full attention to the large bay window in the Common Room.

"I'm not really sure, it was just a question. I mean, you don't think I follow you, Ron, and Harry around all the time?" Asked Ginny, watching the rain hit the window. Getting up, Hermione sat by Ginny on the couch. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a gesture of comfort, Hermione peered outside the window. A slight wind had picked up, stirring the drizzling rain around until it rasped against the window.

"Ginny, what's gotten into you? I mean, we're all friends you know. We all hang around with each other. There's no following." Hermione said, watching as Ginny stood pacing around the Common Room.

"Ugh, I don't know! It's all his fault! I was fine until he had to go and put questions into my head! I mean, not that his opinion should mean this much, but it does and I don't know why! Now I don't know what to think and I can't help but begin to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he was right!" Taken back by Ginny's quick words, Hermione just stared shock.

"Ginny, who put questions in your head?" Sighing frustrated, Ginny plopped back down on the couch.

"Yesterday night, after Ron and I had the fight, I went outside to clear my head. I had a confrontation with the amazing bouncing ferret himself. Well, we of course got into it and he said things that…that are just…just so…true." Curious, Hermione sat beside Ginny.

"Gin, it's Malfoy! Of course he's going to put things in your head. That's what he and his father are good at. Wiggling around until they find all the little cracks in your shell. You just have to learn to ignore them and you'll be fine." Ginny gave Hermione a weak smile and stood.

"Thanks." Hermione watched as Ginny walked towards the Common Room entrance.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as Ginny turned smiling.

"I left my potion book in the dungeon and I have a report due. I have to get down there before curfew, or I may get kidnapped. Don't worry though, if anyone tries to kidnap me, they'll have another thing coming!" Laughing, Hermione watched as Ginny crawled through the hole. Even though she felt a little reluctant about letting Ginny go alone, she quickly pushed the thought aside. Ginny was growing up and she could take care of herself.

"Ginny, how in the hell do you talk yourself into stuff like this?!" Ginny was walking down the dungeon towards the potion room and she had the oddest feeling that she was being watched. Picking up her pace, Ginny walked passed the many portraits that lined the walls. Each one had a picture of a witch or warlock that watched you with judging eyes. Turning her attention away from them, Ginny focused on the stones in front of her. Was it her or did the dungeon seem extra creepy at night? One of the portraits screamed, catching Ginny off guard. No, it was defiantly creepier at night. After what seemed like ages, Ginny finally reached the Potions Room. Knocking on the cold, steal door, she couldn't help but shiver when she heard Professors Snape cold voice. Opening the doors she was greeted by the smell of frogs, mucky swamp water and of course the smoky air.

"Is their something I can do for you Ms. Weasley?" Snape was standing by a closet in the far back and it took Ginny a moment to find him.

"I was just coming by to pick up my potion book, Professor." Snape walked to his desk picking up a folder of papers, almost completely ignoring her.

"It will be in the back cabinet Mrs. Weasley. That's where I put all the books left. I advise you next time to be more responsible. I will be stepping out for a moment to bring these papers to the Headmaster and I will expect you to be gone when I get back. Is that clear Mrs. Weasley?" He didn't even look up from the papers he was gathering.

"Crystal, sir." His cold eyes met hers as he walked to the door.

"Sarcasm is not something I am fond of Mrs. Weasley. The last thing this school needs is another one of your brothers running around." On that note, Snape walked out of the door, closing it with a snap. Ginny stood alone in the room, feeling small for the first time. With everyone in it, the room seemed to be small, but with no one, the room was bigger than she would have ever imagined. Feeling a chill run up her spine, Ginny quickly made her way back to the cabinet, pulling out her potions book. Turning to leave, a small light caught Ginny's attention. It was coming from one of the closets. Curiosity wasn't one of her easiest virtues to deny, as Ginny felt herself walking closer to the closet. Reaching the door, she looked around herself making sure she was alone. Slowly she opened the closet and took a step forward. That's when it happened, the worst thing that could ever happen. Ginny felt herself tripping over the edge of a cobble stone that had been up placed and falling face first into the closet. The door gently snapped closed behind herself, as Ginny was left in the darkness. Looking around herself in a panic, Ginny saw the small light lying on the ground. Gently she picked it up reveling it as nothing more than a piece of glass that had reflected the light. Great, so Ginny had risked an injury for nothing more than a piece of glass! Laughing at herself, Ginny stood and reached for the knob. Grasping it, she turned and pushed; nothing happened. Trying again, panic started rising in her stomach as the door stood, solid as stone. Pushing with all her might, Ginny reached for her wand. Not feeling anything, Ginny realized she must have left it back in the Common Room. Laying her forehead against the wood of the door, Ginny groaned. The worst part of this whole thing wasn't being locked in the closet, it was that this was how Professor Snape was going to find her. Yep, he was going to accuse her of snooping, take house points away, and give her detention. Not to mention that the dark brought back memories that Ginny couldn't handle. Memories of a monster she had locked away so many years ago.

Ginny started banging on the doors, hoping that someone would hear her. Anyone. She needed to be free, the walls felt as if they were closing in on her. It was like he was closing in on her. Breathing harder, she kept banging, not able to calm her racing heart. Closing her eyes all she saw was his face and it scared her more than anything.

"Go away Tom…." Ginny said in a whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're scum, and you make me sick… You're scum and you make me sick…." No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep her words from creeping their way back into his mind. He didn't know why it mattered what she said, for her brothers had said the same thing to him from day one. Their was something about them that… that made them sound so.. He didn't know. All he knew was that the little Weaslette always crept her way back into his mind. She had this way of saying things, a way that would make them stick with you.  
Shaking his head, Draco walked along the corridor. It was dark and eerie just like his dreams. Turning towards the Common Room, he walked past the Potions Room and that's when he heard it, a soft whimper. Holding his head closer to the door, he heard loud shouting and banging. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sound of a soft voice, crying. Walking into the room, the banging stopped. Stepping in a little more, Draco strained his ears, listening.

"Go Away Tom…." Draco turned towards a closet, where the voice sounded like it was coming from. Inching closer, Draco slowly grasped the knob and gave a soft tug. Light spilled into the deep closet and Draco came face to face with a very distraught Ginny Weasley. Her legs were tucked under her and her hands were holding her head. He stood there, looking into her deep brown eyes, too shocked to do anything. Ginny was the first one to react and what she did shocked him more than finding her in a closet in the dungeons. Warm arms wrapped around his neck and a light weight laid on his shoulder. Ginny Weasley, his sworn enemy was hugging him. Before he had a chance to react, a soft grunt brought both of their heads up. Standing in the door way was a very amused Professor Snape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you would have told Ginny Weasley a week ago that she would be hugging Draco Malfoy in the Potions Lab, with Professor Snape watching, she would have laughed you off the face of the earth. But somehow, it was happening to her. Glancing up at Malfoy, she saw him looking at Professor Snape with a look of horror on his face. Glancing at Professor Snape she saw an amused glint in his eyes and she groaned inward. Looking up, she realized that her arms were still around Malfoy's neck, but the weirdest part was that Draco Malfoy's hands were wrapped around her waist. Quickly she pulled out of his grasp and stepped a good three feet away from him.

"Well, the last thing I expected to see when I walked into my office, was two students hugging. Especially a Malfoy and a Weasley. Which one would like to explain first?" Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Draco cut her off.

"Professor, I was just walking by and the she-Weasle launched herself on me!" Ginny's mouth hit the floor, as she looked at Malfoy with a look of pure evil.

"I did not launch myself at you! You stupid, evil, selfish, git of a person…" Ginny was about to give Malfoy a good piece of her mind, but Professor Snape interrupted.

"That will be enough from you Mrs. Weasley. Forty house points and a week of detention for being caught out after curfew," Ginny eyes blazed with fiery, and Malfoy snickered. Professor Snape turned his attention to Malfoy, " As for you Mr. Malfoy, forty house points and a week of detention also. Now you two better get up to your OWN Common Rooms and try to stay out of trouble. I'll see you both next Monday." As quick as she could, Ginny dashed out of the potions room. Oh, why did she have to hug him? Racing up the stairs, Ginny suddenly stopped and burst into a fit of giggles. Her potion book laid in the middle of the damn closet. So much for finishing her report on time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 3: Never Ending Nightmare **

**Disclaimer: No, I wish I owned HP, but I don't!**

"I wished upon a star, wish I could be where you are." A.M.

**Now to thank my reviewers: **

**-IvyBlonde- I'm glad you enjoyed. There will be humor…but it won't last forever..**

**Emma: Glad you liked. Hope you enjoy! **

**xxxxxxTashaxxxxxx: Lol that was one of my favorite chapters… Hope you enjoy this one! **

**On to Chapter Three: **

_She was trapped in the smallest room she had ever been in. Only a single candle lit the dim room. Her small hands beat on the unwavering walls, but nothing happened. She only had on thought in her mind, one simple goal, to get out. She had to be free. Free from the darkness creeping from the cold brittle walls. This was the same dark that lingered in her worse nightmares. The nightmares that never found an end. Her arms soon grew tired, pain sprouting up her fist, but she couldn't stop. Something buried deep inside of her mad her keep pushing. Something made her keep up a slight simmer of hope. _

_"Good evening Ginerva," The voice awakened something deep inside of her. An emotion that she had kept well hid from everyone but herself. As she slowly turned, fear quivered inside of her stomach. Pure, untamable fear, "Are you glad to see me?" The voice was icky, void of all emotion._

_"Tom." She only wished her own voice could be free of emotion. She watched as a snake like smile curved oh his face, watched as he slowly made his way towards her. All she could do was stand there, frozen like a bloke of ice. How pathetic was she?_

_"Ginerva, you know you don't have to be scared around me," As he spoke the words, his frozen fingers touched the side of her face, making vomit turn in her throat, " I know you better than anyone else. You know that love."_

"_Tom." She only wished her own voice cold be that free of emotion. She watched as a smile curved on his face, watched as he slowly made his way towards her. All she could do was stand there, frozen like a bloke of ice. He was the only one who could make her feel this helpless. The only one who could make her feel this ungodly fear. Closing her eyes, she wished he would go away, wished he would leave her be. But he did not. His fingers still brushed the side of her face, his touch bringing waves of nausea to her stomach. Mustering up the last bit of courage she had, she pushed his hand away, backing up. _

_"You don't know me Tom, all you know is yourself." Even as the words left her mouth, Ginny knew that they weren't true. His laughter only brought the last bit of proof she needed._

_"How wrong you are Ginerva. I know everything about you. I know every secret you have ever had. Ever desire you long to have. You can't hide from me my dear. Not the way you hide from everyone else." Tears stung her eyes as she turned looking for an escape. But the only thing her eyes saw was the haunting blackness. _

_"You're wrong Tom…You're wrong.." The words were a whisper. _She_ felt him come to stand behind her, his hand lingering on her shoulder. She was about to pull her arm out of his grasp, when she felt her skin burning. The pain grew intense and Ginny felt the walls spinning quickly around her._

_"You're mine." The words were just a whisper against the pain Ginny felt. It grew and grew until…_

Ginny sat up, a cold sweat covering her shaking body. Looking around herself, she felt the fear seep out of her body. It was just a dream. Taking a deep breathe, Ginny tried to rid herself of the shaking. Laying her head back onto her pillow, she tried to block the dream out of her head. She tried to lock Tom away once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, ummm, slow down. I'm positive the food won't run out." Glancing up from the chicken she was engulfing, chocolate eyes met sea green. Forcing the food down, Ginny placed the chicken back on her plate. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but for the pass couple of days she couldn't stop eating. The weird thing was, every time she ate she felt sick, but, she couldn't stop.

"Sorry Harry, I really don't know what's gotten into me." Ginny replied, sighing. Propping her elbows on the table Ginny let her eyes drift shut. But, as soon as she did, she felt her whole back turn to liquid fire. Quickly, she pulled her elbows off the table.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Asked Harry. Ginny quickly smiled and nodded her head. Turning her attention to the other students in the Great Hall, she hoped Harry would drop it. He seemed for a moment like he was going to say something, but Hermione and Ron walked up and Harry was quickly engulfed in conversation. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny's eyes scanned the Great Hall. Hard silver met liquid chocolate. Ginny froze, remembering that tonight was her first detention with Snape and Malfoy. Malfoy raised an eyebrow in challenge and Ginny rolled her eyes breaking contact. Malfoy had no idea who he was messing with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her caramel eyes locked with his and he lifted an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and quickly broke contact; interesting. Malfoy would love to say that he hadn't even thought about the littlest Weasley since that night, but he would be lying. She some of his thoughts and he couldn't make her go away. There was something about her that made him curious. Not to mention, he wondered who Tom was and why someone who was so self-strong, be scared of the dark. He shouldn't be focusing this much on the blood traitor, but something compiled him. Something he couldn't explain.

"Zambini is it me or is the teachers in this school crazy." Asked Draco. Blaise turned his full attention to Draco.

"Crazy isn't the word I would have chosen." Draco opened his mouth to reply, when he felt a hand caress his arm. Turning, he found his self face to face with Pansy.

"Draco, you ran off so quickly last night that I didn't have the time to tell you that you could go to the Three Broomsticks with me next weekend. I know how much you wanted to ask me and I decided to make it easier on you." Pansy cooed, flashing her eye lasing at him. Draco felt hatred boil in his stomach, but he knew he wouldn't deny her. This was his future. She was his future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, you should tell Dumbledore that your scare is hurting. He'll know what to do." Ginny heard whispering as she stood at the other end of the Common Room. Ron was trying to speak in a whisper, but was failing miserably. Yawning, she turned her attention to the clock wishing that 6:30 would never come. It had been a week since her encounter with Draco and she dreaded coming face to face with him again. Especially after she had… she had… hugged him. The very thought made Ginny wrinkle up her nose. The worst part was what he had said. "_The she-weasle launched herself at me_" No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the words out of her head. Ron's irritating voice interrupted her train of thoughts and she stood. It was only 6:05, but Ginny didn't care. Quickly she made of way out of the portrait, ignoring Ron's protesting voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking Over Me**

**Chapter four: Welcome to Detention**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything!!**

"You're my candle in the wind and I'm your peace in a storm." A.M.

Now to give thanks to my reviewers:

xxxxxxTashaxxxxxx: Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

-IvyBlonde- lol I'm sorry it was so short, this one is longer. Some will be shorter than others and some will be really really really long lol hope you enjoy!

"Since you both seem to have such a fascination with closets, that is what you'll each be doing tonight. You'll have exactly two hours to clean each closet in this room. Without magic." Replied Professor Snape as he pointed at a bucket of soapy water and a pile of scrubbing rags. Draco sighed. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped in a room with the mini-Weasley and have to clean wasn't helping at all. Glancing over at her, he saw that she was starring at the closet in the back with a look he had never seen grace her face before. He almost wanted to say it was fear, but as soon as the look came it left, leaving him curious.

"Professor if we're done, can we leave before the two hours?" Weasley asked, her eyes lifting with hope.

"You may, but I do not think you'll be done before your time is up. You're detention begins now. I'll be back in exactly two hours. Do try to keep out of each others arms, no matter how strong the urge is." Snape walked out with two looks of pure evil following him. They both just stood there, until she finally spoke.

"Listen, lets just make this as painless as possible and get it done. I won't talk to you if you don't talk to me." She said as Draco sat on the edge of a desk.

"Professor if were done, can we leave before the two hours?" Weasley asked, her eyes lifting with hope.

"You may Mrs. Weasley, but I do not think you'll be done before your time is up. Your detention begins now, and I'll be back in exactly two hours. Do try to keep out of each other, no matter how strong the urge is." Snape walked out with two looks of pure evil following him. They just stood there, until finally the Weasle spoke up.

"Tell me then Weasley, when do you stop talking?" Draco asked. Rolling her eyes, Ginny picked up the bucket of water and a scrubber. Walking over to one of the closets, she opened it and started scrubbing.

"Well, isn't this a sight. Finally found what you were meant to do for a living, huh Weasley?" He waited for her to take the bait, but she didn't. She just sat there, all scarlet and chocolate, scrubbing the closets. How could she look so innocent? She was like a frail child, but some how different.

"Who's Tom?" For the first time since he had know of her pathetic existence, she slowly turned on her knees speechless. He saw the look return to her eyes and watched her try to make it go away. She was failing miserably.

"Who told you..about Tom?" Pushing himself off the desk, he walked over to where she sat on her knees. Looking down upon her, he realized how small she looked sitting on the ground, her eyes wide with something between fear and shock. Kneeling down, to where their heads where almost even, Draco took a deep breathe.

"You did." Fear retreated from her chocolate eyes and was replaced with confusion.

"I never said a word to you about Tom ferret." Her eyes held a cold edge, one that Draco had never seen before. Why was she so fascinating to him?

"You didn't mean to tell me, but how could I just ignore you when you were trapped in the closet. You were screaming like a werewolf, so I was bound to overhear something. So who is he, an ex boyfriend? A relative? He must be something damning to scare you." Draco replied. Weasley slowly stood, arms crossed, and walked from where Draco was kneeling. His eyes followed her and Draco waited for her to say something. Eventually, she turned once again picking up the bucket and resumed her cleaning.

"Don't worry about if Malfoy. You couldn't handle the truth." She whispered and he barley heard it. For the first time in his life, Malfoy left it alone. Something in her voice made his stomach turn and he didn't like it. Tomorrow he would go back to calling her the blood traitor that she was but not tonight. Picking up a scrubber, he went to work and it was silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He actually left her alone about Tom and she had never felt so relieved in her life. How could she had be so stupid to let something like that slip? A long silence filled the air and all Ginny heard was scrubbing. Her hands hurt and knees were turning red from being in the same position for such a long time. As the minutes went by, they finally got all six closets cleaned with thirty minutes to spare. Washing the soap from her hands, she picked up her bag and turned to the door getting ready to walk out. But, she turned looking Malfoy straight in the eyes. There was something important she had to say.

"You know what you said to me about not know who I am? We'll I've been thinking and you're right," Malfoy watched her was a surprised look, " I don't know who I am, but I promise I'll find out. And when I do, it will be my choice. I wont have anyone tell me what I have to do, because I'm stronger than that. I guess that means I'm stronger than you." With that, she walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess that means I'm stronger than you." The words kept running through Draco's head that night while he tried to sleep. Whad did she know? Her life was always sheltered; she had never felt any real pain. He wasn't talking about the pain that hurt for a little while, but the pain that kept you up at night, wondering how you ever survived through it. Rolling onto his side, Draco felt a sharp pain go through his body. Look down, in the moonlight he caught a glimpse of the faint scar. Great, it still hadn't healed and his father had inflicted it upon him weeks before school started. Ignoring the pain, Draco pushed his eyes shut. Tomorrow things would go back to normal and he would crush the little blood traitor.

.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope everyone enjoys! R&R


End file.
